Sick obsession
by Darkloverkitsune
Summary: So here you have a bloodthirsty psycho, quite obsessed with fighting Saizo. It turns out Saizo has a soft spot for him after all and yeah, maybe some bi-curious tendencies... Saizo/Kamanosuke
1. Chapter 1

_Saizo/Kamanosuke_

_Romance, yaoi. Warning: smut, cursing (so rated M, obviously)_

_Episode 6 inspired me to write this. I wasn't so sure about this anime, then this adorable, psycho dude Kamanosuke comes along and… yeah. I ship him and Saizo so bad man. I'm such a fan girl, heh._

_This is pretty much episode 6 ending but with a twist. A smutty one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Brave 10. Obviously. I couldn't draw if my life depended on it. And all I can write is yaoi. Lol. _

_Enjoy^^_

He was sitting on the cold forest ground, leaning against a large tree. The river was calm, and the moon light reflected on the water. It was getting very late. The others were probably asleep by now, or keeping guard. Kamanosuke didn't care. He was sick and tired of all this. All he wanted was to fight Saizo. He wanted to fight him so badly. His slender pale fingers clutched his chain tightly. The scythe rested on the ground next to his thigh.

It had been so humiliating earlier, when Saizo had touched his hair and scolded him for bathing in the cold river. How dare he touch him like that? The young male gritted his teeth. He instinctively released the chain and lifted his hand to touch his long, dark pink locks. He had tied them back in his usual ponytail by now.

He was still a bit cold, trembling slightly as the wind seemed to creep under the thin white fabric of his outfit. But he didn't want to go back with the others… They pissed him off. He didn't want to leave the forest. He felt more at peace here, if only a little. And he really didn't want to run into Saizo again. In fact, the worst would be to run into Saizo _and_ Isanami. They were always together, these two… That bitch Isanami always interfered with their fighting. Just like that first time, she'd stopped Saizo from giving him the fatal blow.

Kamanosuke shivered both from the cold and the delicious bloodthirsty, lustful feelings as he remembered the look in Saizo's dark blue eyes back there on the mountain. So heartless… The moment had been so perfect. Of course Isanami had to ruin it all with her whining.

"What're you still doing here?" A familiar voice said. Kamanosuke immediately tensed and gripped his weapon. He hadn't heard Saizo approach at all.

"I could ask you the same," he jumped to his feet, felt a bit dizzy but leaned on the large tree with one hand to steady himself. Why was he feeling dizzy? Had he really caught a cold or something… damn it. He couldn't lose his focus now. He added, "I thought you were back with the others."

"I was, but then…" Saizo's dark blue eyes lingered on the smaller male. He seemed to be trembling slightly. Well, it was cold outside after all and he was an idiot for staying here after bathing in the river. Saizo didn't even know what to say. What was he doing here indeed? The truth was, he kind of… got worried about Kamanosuke when he didn't come back. He wouldn't admit that over his dead body though.

The effeminate male narrowed his emerald eyes as he raised his weapon, "Anyway, I don't care. Since you're here, let's fight…"

"I don't wanna fight," Saizo cut him tiredly. That guy, really, so annoying… "Let's just go back…"

"No!" The slender male exclaimed fiercely, "I haven't had a fight in way too long! I can't take this boring bullshit anymore."

"Are you an idiot? You don't remember fighting Isanami's brother…? He even knocked you out…" He mocked.

"I don't care about that!" He stepped closer in his eagerness, "If it's not a worthy opponent then it doesn't count!"

"What the hell are you on about? Why do you want to fight me so much?"

"Cause I want to see that look in your eyes again…"

Kamanosuke was embarrassed by his own words. But it was the truth. He couldn't escape from his desires. He knew he wasn't making much sense; there was no real reason for them to fight. But he wanted to. And he didn't care what Saizo thought. So he quickly threw his weapon at the raven-haired male.

Saizo had seen it coming. That crazy teen was a freaking unstable sociopath and Saizo wondered why the hell he was losing his time with him. But for now, he had no choice but to raise his sword and counter attack.

"Come on!" The smaller male snarled, "You can do better than that, Saizo!"

Kamanosuke was smiling now. His heart was beating fast and adrenaline was rushing through his veins. He didn't feel cold or sick anymore – or maybe his body still did but he was so caught up with this fight, this exciting feeling building up that he didn't even notice. Kamanosuke was fighting fiercely as always, and without much of a strategy. The male was just spontaneous and yes, he had to admit, a little bit insane when it came to fighting with Saizo.

It was just so exciting. The tall, dark-haired male was so intense, so flawless, as he countered and blocked every attack skillfully. His sword never faltered. He had a look of concentration in his dark eyes… It made Kamanosuke go crazy. He wanted to push Saizo to his limits. He wanted to see him angry and fired up.

"What are you doing, huh?" He taunted, stepping back after evading Saizo's sword, "You're not serious about this! Come at me with the intent to kill, Saizo!"

"You're not even worth killing!" Saizo mocked. He was fed up with the young crazy male's bullshit. Was he suicidal or what?

The delicate traits were hardened by anger, "Then maybe I'll kill _you_ instead!"

"I'd like to see you try," the raven replied.

They were at it for an hour, exchanging blows in the dark, thick forest, moving away from the river as they fought. The moon barely offered enough light to see their surroundings. But Saizo kept his trained eyes on the smaller male at all times. The latter really was serious about this as he skillfully fought with his scythe and chain, and if Saizo wasn't careful enough he'd end up getting hurt.

Frustrated, Kamanosuke gave all that he had. He was starting to feel a little dizzy and ill again so he needed to use the last of his strength to fight back properly. He didn't want to be humiliated, he'd rather die. So he kept up the act as a mocking smile adorned his features. He fought even more fiercely than before, increasing the pace, if possible. Driven by sheer will, he fought so hard that Saizo had no choice but to get really aggressive.

"You piss me off! Do you really want to die?" His deep low voice was rendered a bit rasp with the effort.

Kamanosuke was filled with a delicious feeling of desire and anticipation as he saw the anger in those dark blue eyes. That was a nice face… so dangerous, threatening… The thing was… Dare he even think it? It turned him on so much…

But this brief moment of excitement made him lose focus and, perhaps, that combined with the fact that he wasn't in his best condition, well he wasn't fast enough to block Saizo's attack. The sword slashed his lean, toned abs deeply and he fell onto the ground.

Kamanosuke was panting as his lidded emerald eyes looked at the sky, the stars, and the moon through the thick trees. But everything was getting so blurry.

"No, no, shit…" Saizo kneeled next to the injured male and reflexively pressed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding. There was so much blood… He panicked.

But Kamanosuke, that idiot, was smiling, "Yeah… I can feel it… my body growing cold… the warm blood… Now kill me, Saizo…" His voice was a bit weak and he repressed a cough.

Saizo's eyes weren't the same as during their first fight, though. He didn't have the intent to kill, after all.

"Idiot, you don't have to die. You've survived much worst than this." Saizo recalled all the injuries he had seen the male suffer from. Every time the crazy teen had been back on his feet soon enough. He was tougher than he looked, that was for sure.

Saizo took off his black shirt and pressed it to the smaller male's stomach tightly. He looked up at his face. Such a delicate, pretty face, such nice lips, beautiful green eyes, long eyelashes; now if only his personality could be a little more like his physique. Instead of being such a crazy weirdo.

Weakly, Kamanosuke grabbed Saizo's wrists. He wanted him to remove the shirt. Why was he helping him? It didn't make any sense. Kamanosuke felt so cold. There had been an intense thrill inside of him, but now it was fading. He was frustrated because it was gone and it was Saizo's entire fault. Now instead he was starting to feel the pain, and somehow it didn't feel good at all. He was sure it had something to do with the fact that Saizo's eyes were caring and worried instead of icy and ready to kill. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Stop it," Saizo exclaimed, annoyed. "Leave it there, I'm trying to stop the bleeding you moron."

"Why would you do that?" He said weakly, still tugging at the other's wrists. "Don't… Please, Saizo, if the fight is over than that means you have to kill me!"

He let out a heavy sigh, "Just how much of an idiot are you? Why do you want to die so badly? You do realize that once you're dead you can't experience this sort of… twisted pleasure of yours? That you get when you fight me or whatever. You'll just be dead. You fucking moron."

Maddened by anger at the lame turn of the fight, Kamanosuke sat up in one last effort. The pain was unbearable and the bleeding started all the more. But he ignored it, more like reveled in it at the back of his mind, as he held onto Saizo… He didn't have his shirt on, so Kamanosuke had no other choice but to hold his thin, strong shoulders. "You're not gonna kill me are you?"

"Ugh… you're doing a good job of it yourself anyway… Why do I even bother..?" he wondered out loud. But secretly he was troubled by the sudden closeness. Kamanosuke's face was so pale, it was worrying. It was still so beautiful though, his hair seemed darker in the night, the color reminded him of raspberries. It framed his face in such a pretty way as most strands now fell loose from the tie. Saizo found himself thinking that it would be a shame if he died.

"Just leave me the fuck alone then," Kamanosuke hissed, ruining the moment.

So instead of voicing his thoughts Saizo pulled away and got up to his feet. The other idiot stayed seated but barely, ignoring the blood still dripping from the slash in his stomach. His white outfit was turning red. There was a pang in the taller male's chest, preventing him from just walking away. Maybe it was his kind side, forcing him to help vulnerable people. It was so much easier with Isanami though. That girl was always begging to be saved.

Whereas Kamanosuke was a masochistic, suicidal little bitch. Those were Saizo's thoughts as he watched him from the corner of his eye. Kamanosuke had gotten up and he was walking back toward the river, leaning against the trees to steady himself as he did so. His other arm hung limply to his side. He wasn't even trying to hold his injured waist. Saizo went to pick up his now useless black shirt, which lay on the ground.

To top all the drama it started raining. It was a cold and light rain, but Saizo could tell it would get more intense very soon. When he looked at Kamanosuke again he cursed and sighed shortly. Expectedly he had fallen face down, clearly too exhausted and hurt to keep going.

"What an idiot…" Saizo muttered but his voice was filled with worry.

So he went by his side, and grabbing his shoulder he rolled him on his back. Kamanosuke's face turned to the side while his arm fell limply next to it. He was still breathing, but it was difficult. And his lips were turning bluish. Saizo pressed his shirt to the wound again because there was nothing else he could do at the moment. Then he took the male's pale, slender wrists and placed both on top of the black shirt. Finally he slid his arms under his knees and shoulders to scoop him up. Kamanosuke was light at least; he weighed next to nothing. It wasn't difficult for Saizo to carry him out of the forest.

As expected the rain got more intense. It was pouring at this point, and it was freezing. At some point Kamanosuke opened feverish green eyes slightly.

"What the…" his voice sounded so weak yet somehow there was still that bite of his in it, "P-Put me d-down…" his teeth started clattering. "Y-You jerk… H-How d-dare… you…?"

"Shut the fuck up you moron."

Surprisingly it worked. For the first time, Kamanosuke seemed just weak and vulnerable as he let himself be carried. He kept his hands on the black shirt on his stomach. He seemed to be in a lot of pain as he swallowed hard and winced. He frowned slightly and closed his eyes, bothered by the heavy and cold rain. He passed out again soon after as his head rolled on Saizo's shoulder.

…

When Kamanosuke woke up he was on a bed. He could still hear the rain pouring outside, but he was safe and warm in what he soon recognized as Saizo's room. He tried to sit up then winced at the sharp pain in his abs. Fuck… Then he remembered everything and he felt so humiliated.

"Don't move," suddenly Saizo was by his side, and he pressed his hands to his thin shoulders pushing him into the mattress, "you'll reopen it and I'm not redoing the bandage."

Even more humiliated now, Kamanosuke noticed that there was indeed a white bandage wrapped tightly around his small waist. And he was naked, save for his tight black under shorts. Blushing, he folded one leg slightly and hugged himself with his arms in a lame attempt to cover up.

Saizo was sitting on the side of the bed, next to the injured male's waist. He was somewhat fascinated by the unusual display. Earlier as he had undressed him, well he'd had the proof that Kamanosuke was very much a male. But he was so skinny and beautiful. His pale skin was smooth save for some thin scars covering his body.

His lips were back to their usual pale pink now, but his cheeks were flushed. Saizo couldn't tell if it was from the fever or because he was embarrassed – probably both.

"Where're my clothes?" He asked angrily.

Saizo pointed at a pile on the floor, "They were filthy. I didn't want my bed to get dirty."

"Fuck you. Why did you bring me here then?" He averted feverish green eyes as he sat up, messy bangs falling into his face. He winced in pain as he held his waist. But he surprisingly managed to get up to his feet. His legs were trembling though.

Kamanosuke had never felt so ashamed in his entire life. This wasn't supposed to happen. He hated being exposed like that, in front of his enemy no less. Well after the way he'd helped him, he supposed he couldn't really consider Saizo an enemy. God this was so frustrating. Negative and dark thoughts kept swirling around in his mind. When he bent over to grab his clothes he felt suddenly dizzy as a sharp pain exploded in his abs and seemed to run throughout his entire body.

He almost fell but instead thin arms were wrapped safely around his torso and pulling him close against Saizo's chest. Of course, he had to help him again, and make things even more embarrassing for him.

"You gotta take it easy," Saizo said as he released him. His voice was warm and somewhat caring. But why? This was so weird. And why was Kamonosuke's heart beating so fast all of a sudden? Damn it, if this kept on then he wouldn't die of blood loss or illness, but of a heart attack. He had never been embraced like that before. Never been touched like that. His body was on fire, and it wasn't just because of the fever now.

"You okay?" Saizo asked on an even tone, poking his back.

He almost jumped, "N-No! How could I be? Just leave me the fuck alone I need to get dressed…" he hugged himself again, averting his eyes. He didn't like this.

"What's the problem?" Saizo stepped away and looked him up and down, "We're both guys."

Kamanosuke couldn't resist looking too. Saizo was still topless. His muscles were so well defined. He was… a very attractive man, after all. Kamanosuke found his battle scars sexy too. He was finally able to tear his gaze from him and he reached down in a second attempt to grab his clothes.

"Don't put those back on they're dirty and still wet. I'll just lend you something if you want. I don't have much but…"

Kamanosuke interrupted his movements and waited while Saizo rummaged through his few personal belongings. The small male had started shivering uncontrollably as he stood. His body hurt so badly and he was afraid of moving, at all. He usually didn't mind the pain – he embraced it. But right now it was combined to fever and cold and shame and ugh. He wasn't feeling so well.

Saizo threw him a thin black shirt, some kind of lounge clothing that probably fit well on Saizo's body, but it was a little too big for Kamanosuke. Still, it was a good thing, since something tight would perhaps hurt. He tried not to wince as he finished putting it on. Saizo didn't comment.

But his dark blue gaze trailed on the skinny, yet toned and undeniably beautiful male as he wore his own shirt. Black looked good on him, with his pale skin and bright hair and eyes… Saizo reached out to him, and, keeping an emotionless face placed his hand on his forehead casually. He just wanted to see how bad his fever was.

"You're really burning up."

His hand was smacked away though. Kamanosuke was tensed and angry.

"Stop it with that! Since you decided not to kill me I'll just heal and get stronger, and then I'll kill you for sure, you got that?"

"_You_ stop it! You're not making any sense. You're kind of an idiot; you don't even have a reason to kill me so shut up already."

Kamanosuke was all the more frustrated because Saizo managed to keep his voice calm and casual, whereas he was himself heating up in shame and embarrassment. What the fuck was happening? And now Saizo was stepping even closer.

"You wanna go to your room or you wanna stay here for the night, for what's left of it anyway?" He glanced briefly out the window before resting his dark blue gaze on Kamanosuke's flushed face again.

"What the… I'm not staying here…" He scoffed then started walking away. But his long, pale legs were shaky and Saizo rolled his eyes; it was obvious he wasn't getting very far like this. The idiot would probably collapse in the hallway or something.

So he grabbed his arm. Again, Kamanosuke tensed and tried to smack his hand away but Saizo held onto him this time. Maybe he was tired, or just… sort of… amused but he felt like teasing him. It was simply too easy.

So Saizo turned him around and they faced each other, really close. He smirked devilishly and said, close to his ear, "Say, why do you always tense and blush so much when I touch you? You really are just like a girl, you know that?"

Kamanosuke blushed even more, if possible. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he was so damn embarrassed, certain the other male could hear it. How could he not hear it? It was so loud that it was pounding in his ears. He felt so weak, and it was difficult to breathe properly. What was Saizo doing to him? This tall, raven-haired, handsome guy… Damn him, so irresistible, especially when he talked in that husky voice in his ear, making him shiver like that.

Saizo wasn't moving away. Despite being slightly dirty because he had fallen on the forest ground before, somehow, Kamanosuke still smelled really nice. There was a subtle, sweet scent to his hair, and it drove Saizo insane. He entered a sort of trance; he had no idea what he was doing anymore. All he knew was that his hand touching the slender pale arm, well it was burning up now. And he wanted to touch more of him. So he placed his other hand at Kamanosuke's hip. He caressed the fabric of his own shirt, but really he wanted to feel the skin under it. He almost tore the shirt off him right here and there.

But Kamanosuke was freaking out. There were so many intense feelings inside of him, passion, warmth, desire, attraction, and all for something very different from fighting and blood. Foreign feelings, all of them. So it was just too much to handle for the young male. His mind wasn't working right at the moment. He was feverish and a bit dizzy and he wanted Saizo to get the hell away but at the same time he wanted him to hold him, to keep touching him.

It sort of just happened. Both men were breathing heavily, with their hearts thumping loudly in their chests, as their lips met in an intense kiss. It was a bit clumsy at first; both weren't very used to this kind of physical contact to say the least. But soon arms went flying around each other's thin bodies, crushing them together. Their lips locked in a passionate, more confident kiss this time. They wanted more.

Saizo nibbled at the other's bottom lip and even bit him a little, just to try it.

Green eyes snapped open; Kamanosuke hadn't even noticed he'd closed them in the first place. He fucking loved this.

"Do that again," he breathed heatedly against Saizo's lips.

The raven was surprised. To say the least, he'd never seen Kamanosuke like this, and certainly never heard this sexy tone of voice. But then he smirked and bit his darkened lip again. A tiny trail of blood appeared and Saizo licked it, before kissing him again passionately.

Kamanosuke trembled almost violently in his arms and dug his nails in his back. He moaned loudly as he pulled away.

"Again," he panted, his green eyes so full of lust as they locked with dark blue.

Saizo complied, biting his lip on a different spot. He tried to be gentler though, he didn't want him to bleed again. Kamanosuke pressed himself closer and almost grinded him, as he dug his nails in his back even harsher.

"Hey," Saizo was amused as he whispered, "just 'cause you like pain so much, you crazy little fucker doesn't mean I do. Don't hurt me like that."

He forcefully removed Kamanosuke's arms from around him. But as he did so the smaller male lost his grip and almost fell. He was tired, weakened, and injured so his legs weren't so steady right now. Saizo noticed all this and took him in his arms before dropping him on the bed carefully. He climbed on top of him and they locked eyes. Then Saizo looked down at the darkened, slightly bruised lips. The next thing he knew, they were making out passionately again.

"I like this," Kamanosuke said feverishly at some point, as he threw his slender arms around the taller male's neck, "I fucking love it. I never thought something like that could feel so good."

They paused as they panted, their faces a mere inches apart. Saizo's arms were trembling a little due to the effort of holding himself up, but he was fine. He couldn't just lie down on the smaller male it would hurt him. The only sound, save for their breathing was the rain still pouring outside. It was still night but dawn couldn't be far. Saizo took in the lustful, needy look displayed all over the beautiful, pale face right in front of him. He lifted one hand to place silky fuchsia strands behind his ear. Then he kissed him again.

Kamanosuke responded eagerly, even lifting his hips a little. Saizo was startled as he realized he was hard – they both were actually. And it was only getting worst. If this went on he wouldn't be able to control himself. But Kamanosuke didn't look like he wanted him to control himself anyway.

This was getting out of hand. Soon they were grinding each other. Saizo grunted as he felt the nails clawing at his back again. He grabbed both Kamanosuke's small wrists and pinned them to the bed, on either side of his head. The flustered teen smirked and lifted his chin arrogantly.

"If you didn't like it then get your revenge. What are you waiting for? Hurt me," he whispered, "hurt me Saizo."

His cock twitched and became even harder at the sound of the other's voice. Saizo made something close to a moan as he started attacking the male's delicate neck. Still pinning his wrists, he gave him a few hickeys.

Kamanosuke was moaning and writhing under him – he was loving it.

"Fuck… Saizo… keep doing that…" he said as he desperately grinded him.

The need for release was too intense though. Saizo stopped despite Kamanosuke's protests. He kissed his neck one last time before pulling away slightly, only so that he could remove his own pants and underwear.

Kamanosuke was breathing hard and blushing intensely as he stared at the exposed male. He was very big.

"Saizo…" He just said his name, in a needy voice.

Next Saizo removed Kamanosuke's underwear despite his loud moans of protest.

"N-No… What are you…?"

"Oh don't even try," Saizo let out a low growl, "You fucking want this as much as I do. I don't know what it is about you… You piss me off. You're annoying. You're the fucking bane of my existence but right now…" Saizo lifted the black fabric of the shirt just to expose Kamanosuke's thin hips and his erect cock. He spread his legs in one swift movement and the teen let out a small yelp. Saizo breathed in and said, "Right now I… I can't control myself…"

But Kamanosuke was hurt. The worrying thought entered Saizo's mind, making him hesitate.

Kamanosuke quickly took all this in. He had no idea what was happening but he couldn't resist. And Saizo's words just now… so heated up, so passionate… He liked this, he liked this a lot and he didn't want it to stop. Now Saizo was hesitating though… Kamanosuke wouldn't allow this.

"We went this far!" He exclaimed locking feverish green eyes with dark blue, "We… let's do this… I don't want you to stop now. Saizo, come on, just do it! I don't care if I'm hurt, I don't care if it hurts, I don't care, I don't care…" his voice was reduced to a fierce whisper. God he _wanted_ it to hurt. "Please, ah…" he brought one hand almost unconsciously to his dick while he entangled the other in his own long, messy locks.

Saizo couldn't take this anymore. He had to admit it, Kamanosuke was so fucking sexy. He lifted the fabric a bit more, and saw that the tightly wrapped bandage wasn't stained with blood. So he should be fine. And if he wanted it this badly… and now he was pleasuring himself. Oh god. The sight was so erotic that Saizo almost came.

He didn't have much experience in this. But there was only one way to do this, he supposed. If the teen wanted it to hurt, well, he'd be in for a treat. What a crazy guy. But he thought this almost fondly. Saizo didn't hesitate this time. He positioned himself, spread Kamanosuke's legs even more, amazed at how flexible he was. He grabbed his thin hips and tried entering him.

But it was way too tight. As Kamanosuke screamed out, and both his hands fisted the sheets harshly, Saizo was only able to get halfway in.

"Oh god," he squeezed eyes shut as he swallowed then parted his lips to breathe out. The hot feeling as the tight walls clenched all around his cock was too much. It felt so good that it almost hurt. "R-Relax…" he breathed.

Kamanosuke's arms lifted and he grabbed his shoulders, clawing at them but this time Saizo allowed it.

This hurt, Kamanosuke thought, this hurt so fucking much – he loved it.

"More," he breathed out, locking eyes with Saizo's dark orbs, and he loved the look in them. So lustful, so passionate all of a sudden; he had never seen the raven-haired male like this before.

Still gripping his thin hips, Saizo lifted them up a little from the small mattress. He moved back and forth slightly with his cock, and at least precum made for some lube.

"You're really gonna have to relax," he said, panting. The feeling was too intense. And as much as he wanted to pound inside him like crazy, he wasn't sure Kamanosuke could handle it.

"Okay," the male said and it was kinda adorable for once to see him being docile and vulnerable like that. But it didn't last long. "Okay but give me more I need more," he managed to lift himself up and he winced at the pain in his abs, but all he wanted was to grab Saizo's hips. "Come on give it to me hard. Come on what are you waiting for?" He stared at him harshly, defiantly. His hands on Saizo's hips were warm and soft.

Saizo slid all the way inside of him, making the slender male scream loudly as he fell back on the bed. Saizo stayed like this for a brief instant, reveling in the bliss that was Kamanosuke's tight ass. It felt so damn amazing. Kamanosuke lifted his arms again, trying to hold onto something, anything it seemed… and Saizo instinctively leaned down into them. While he started moving inside him he captured his bruised lips in a heated kiss.

"H-Harder," Kamanosuke was in so much pain yet he wanted more, "Faster… H-Hurry…"

"You're kinda insane you know that? You really are masochistic aren't you?" Saizo teased him in between two heated and aggressive kisses.

"You… ah… you realize this… only now?" He panted.

Saizo laughed softly as he pulled back, so he could grab his hips again and pound inside him roughly. Kamanosuke moaned and even screamed loudly, in pleasure and pain both. As their heated gazes met, he couldn't keep his eyes away from Saizo. As much as he'd loved the heartless, angry and cruel look in those dark blue eyes, now he loved the pleasure, lust, passion, and desire. It was all for him. Kamanosuke wanted it all.

Using the last of his strength the smaller male lifted his hips a little more to meet Saizo's intense thrusts. He even spread his legs as much as he could to give him better access. Saizo was grunting and moaning endlessly as he went at it with all he had. He couldn't hold back. This felt so good. And the sight of Kamanosuke so flustered, hair so messy, lips bruised and green eyes so intense, and passionate, well it turned him on even more. He had enjoyed seeming him naked but with his black shirt on he looked good too. It was kind of hot in fact to see him wearing his clothes. Maybe he was weird but he didn't care, he brushed the thought aside.

He just wanted to enjoy this moment because this… Saizo thought, this was fucking out of this world. He suddenly slid his arms under Kamanosuke's slender legs to lift them up, earning him a smell, surprised yelp from the smaller male. Saizo smirked as he placed his legs over his shoulders and moved forward a little, having an even better access now.

"Ahh…" Kamanosuke was screaming endlessly as the other pounded deep inside him repeatedly, "Saizo…!"

It was pure pleasure now. Nothing had ever made him feel so purely good. Only this one moment, this one person, tonight, in this small room, and he didn't want it to end. If only they could be together like this forever. The thought freaked him out slightly but he didn't have much time to ponder it. He was so close to release that all thoughts left his mind, in fact. There was just pleasure.

With one last thrust Saizo came inside him. Panting, he stayed like this for a moment. Almost fascinated he watched as Kamanosuke came too, all over their stomachs. They were both breathing hard and they didn't want to move. But slowly Saizo put his legs down, and pulled away from him. Kamanosuke shivered slightly from the loss of warmth and he felt kinda empty now, too.

But Saizo was concerned. There was blood dripping in between Kamanosuke's legs. He couldn't care less that his bed was stained at this point. His worried thoughts were all about the half-conscious male under him.

"You should've told me if it hurt this badly…" he leaned close and touched his cheek, brushing his thumb against the soft skin. The delicate tribal tattoo under his left eye was just as smooth. Kamanosuke returned his gaze through blurry green eyes.

"I loved it Saizo…"

A warm feeling spread inside his chest almost washing away the concerned thoughts - almost.

"But you're bleeding you idiot."

"So?" He let out a light chuckle.

Saizo had never seen him like this before, looking all relaxed, and, maybe, just maybe, happy. Saizo felt great too. Although it had been a while, he'd had sexual partners before, all women, but he'd never felt this amazing.

"You're fucking crazy." The raven leaned close without even noticing. He was exhausted and his arms were trembling more than ever from the effort of lifting himself up this entire time. But he didn't care. Right now, he didn't want to tear his gaze from those emerald eyes.

"I know."

Saizo chuckled, and then they started laughing lightly together. They were smiling and laughing for no reason and it felt nice. Saizo turned and let himself fall right next to Kamanosuke on the small bed. They had no choice but to lie down close. Dawn was less than an hour away, he could tell as he looked out the window.

"You were so damn loud," he eventually scolded but a small smile was still spread across his lips, "what if people heard us?"

Kamanosuke didn't answer. He didn't even care about the others. So he just gave a slight shrug as he tried to lift himself up. Then he winced in pain and fell back in the messy sheets. His entire body hurt so badly that he almost passed out, but he struggled to keep his eyes open. He feared that if he fell asleep then maybe this would turn out to be just a dream… or something. That didn't make much sense now did it? Maybe he still had a fever.

Yes, he could always use the fever as an excuse for his strange and unusual behavior tonight. He couldn't believe Saizo had just fucked him like that. And he'd loved it.

While he silently entertained those thoughts the raven shifted and lifted himself up on his elbow. He couldn't help being concerned for the skinny guy. He looked at the bandage underneath the now stained black shirt. Sure enough, it was all bloody. Sighing, Saizo placed his hand on the male's hip lightly as he looked into his eyes. Kamanosuke was clearly having a hard time keeping them open.

"We can get some sleep I guess but in the morning I'll take you to the bath and then we need to bandage this up again."

Kamanosuke felt warm and somewhat excited and nervous inside. What was this feeling…? Saizo wasn't mad that this had just taken place, huh? He didn't hate him or anything. He even wanted to take care of him apparently. If not from the pain in his body Kamanosuke would have probably felt very pleasant right now. It was strange, really… Usually, he only felt this great after a good old bloody fight. This was all new to him. This was… incredible. He didn't know what to think, or what to say.

"Saizo…" he whispered in one last effort to stay awake, "I… this… this… what we just did…"

"You mean sex?" He encouraged him teasingly. Kamanosuke was so funny and cute right now.

"It… I don't really understand but… it felt… even better… than fighting…"

Saizo laughed lightly even though he was incredibly tired. He watched as the smaller male closed his eyes and drifted into sleep immediately. Saizo shook his head lightly. Better than fighting huh? He supposed, considering how fucked up this guy was, he should take that as an amazing compliment.

_AN: Second part coming soon^^ Please review, comments, suggestions, anything!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so, so glad you guys liked it^^

Here's another chapter full of smut for ya :)

...

"This… this never happened! You hear me?"

Kamanosuke had been as lovely as an angel while sleeping. Indeed, Saizo hadn't been able to resist watching him sleep for a little while. But now the delicate, injured male was very much awake and pissed off. Standing, he flailed his arms about as though he wasn't hurt at all.

"This never happened, and it doesn't change anything! Anything!" He exclaimed. Blushing, he picked up his clothes and started putting them on, dirty or not.

Saizo sat up on his small mattress lazily. He raised one fine black eyebrow.

"Whatever."

"Ugh, I really need to clean myself again…" the other muttered more to himself.

"Do you need me to come with you or…?" Saizo ran his hand through his messy black hair. The sheet barely covered up to his waist but he didn't care.

"No! Why would I want that? Just you wait… I'll…" his voice was trembling slightly, "I'll get better very soon and we'll fight again and this time I'll… I'll…" he glanced away, unable to withstand Saizo's piercing, mocking gaze.

"Yes?"

"Oh shut up!"

He stormed out of the room, leaving Saizo alone with his thoughts. Well, whatever they were, Kamanosuke was pretty sure they weren't as confusing as his own disturbing train of thought.

He stormed out Sanada's castle angrily, a dark aura emanating from him and keeping whoever was in his way at a safe distance. Isanami's stupid brother said hi but Kamanosuke ignored him. Why would he care about such an idiot? He didn't care about anyone. He hated being here.

Kamanosuke went back to the river but at least it was midday, and it was sunny and warm enough. The refreshing, cleansing water would be very welcome right now.

Only when he was deep in the forest, in the water, certain no one was around, only then did he relax a little. He washed his body and his clothes as best as he could and thoughts of last night came haunting him.

The injury was sort of proof that everything had really happened, and that it wasn't just a dream. Not that he'd ever had dreams like that before. In his dreams, Saizo was fighting him… not… doing that… other thing.

Ugh, this was so annoying. Kamanosuke wanted to drown himself in the water. But instead he got out and shivered slightly. He put his clothes on hurriedly event though they were wet, and lied down on the river shore. Looking at the blue sky, he hugged himself and breathed out softly. He closed his eyes and squeezed his arms tight.

The truth was, he couldn't stop thinking about Saizo, not even for one second. It was even worst than before now. Honestly, Kamanosuke hadn't thought that was possible. But apparently it was, because now the raven-haired male occupied his every thought. And now it wasn't just about fighting, or bloodlust…

…

Later that day, Saizo was talking with Isanami in the main street, in front of a stand. Well actually, she was talking while eating sweets from said stand. But that was okay. Saizo was bored and had nothing better to do. Sanada hadn't given any orders today. Also he had no idea where Kamanosuke was at this point. He hadn't seen him since he'd stormed out of his bedroom.

Isanami was rambling on about how she liked being here with him or something of the sort. Sure it was sweet of her to say such a thing but after hearing it for the thousandth time Saizo pretty much didn't care. Still, he didn't mind staying with her; she got kidnapped so often that at least if he was with her he could prevent it and that would save some precious time.

"Walk with me!" Isanami said at some point, smiling widely as she took his hand.

"What are you doing?" He removed his hand from her hold but they did walk down the street side by side.

"Why won't you hold my hand?" She tilted her head sadly.

He looked down at her then glanced away again. The streets were busy since it was early evening therefore time to eat for most people. Saizo just shrugged.

"Why would I?"

"That's mean!" She exclaimed.

As they approached Sanada's castle Saizo got a little worried. Isanami seemed very angry at him for some reason. And her brother wasn't far, he could see him in the distance – he was hard to miss – apparently he was chatting with Ana. It was never a good idea to make Isanami angry when her brother was around, now was it?

Saizo's fears became true. Isanami apparently got angrier from his lack of response, and as they walked closer her brother saw them and took in the situation.

"Do you hate me Saizo?" Isanami was saying with big, teary eyes, "Because if you do, please tell me what I did wrong! I don't understand…"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? What did you do to her, huh?" The massive male yelled on top of his lungs, startling a few people who were around. Some stayed to watch the potential fight, but at a safe distance. Others scurried away and back to the main street.

"It's nothing like that, big brother…" Isanami started but he was fuming.

Saizo laughed nervously and raised his hands in surrender, "Hey look, no need to start anything all right? Nothing happened…"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU PERVERT!"

What an idiot, Saizo thought, annoyed. He took out his sword, it looked like it couldn't be helped, he needed to defend himself. He threw a glance at Ana but she just seemed amused by the situation. Of course she wouldn't help him at all. Saizo rolled his eyes but he soon realized he shouldn't have dropped his guard, not even for a second.

That damn huge bastard punched him in the gut, really hard. So hard in fact that Saizo went flying a couple feet away, and fell to the ground, holding his waist with one arm. Completely breathless, he got up and raised his sword but he was in a lot of pain. Isanami was freaking out.

"Big brother, I told you to stop!"

Saizo swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes as he looked at that annoying big guy with the intelligence of a two year old.

"All right," he said when he was able to speak again, "looks like you're serious huh? Well I'm serious too now so…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence; the other was already launching himself at him to attack again, with his freakin' bat this time. But it didn't matter, Saizo was ready. Actually though, it turned out he didn't have to counter attack at all. A certain someone appeared out of nowhere with his crazy wind technique, sending the bigger man flying away a good twenty feet.

Saizo wondered, how come Kamanosuke always appeared out of nowhere to save him…? Not that he needed to be saved this time, Saizo reasoned, but still.

Kamanosuke stood in front of Saizo with his back facing him. His clothes seemed clean and his hair was tied in its usual ponytail on the side, and he looked as normal as ever – well normal for him. The only thing Saizo noticed that perhaps betrayed the fact that he was still injured and weak, was a slight trembling in his legs.

"Don't touch Saizo, all right?" He pointed at the annoying guy, then at Isanami, "And you, I don't know what you did, but stop being a whiny bitch! That's all I have to say…" he lowered his voice and walked away, "You idiots are getting on my nerves!"

He walked past Isanami's brother carelessly and Saizo raised a brow. So Kamanosuke was calling the others idiots but he wasn't so bright himself right now…

"YOU INSULTED MY SISTER!"

Saizo made a run for it. He returned the favor by protecting Kamanosuke, when the angry – more like crazy – man jumped on him with his bat. Saizo skillfully kicked his knee then punched his face before he could reach his target. The guy went down, weakened by pain for now as he held his cheek. Saizo chuckled when he saw Kamanosuke's surprised green eyes.

"You're welcome," the raven teased and then he grabbed his arm, "come on let's go…"

He wanted to get away from that idiotic, insane man as soon as possible. Isanami was by his side, they'd both be fine anyway. Ana tapped Saizo's shoulder lightly and they stopped walking. Kamanosuke took that opportunity to remove his arm, blushing. But he stayed by Saizo's side.

"You guys have fun," the sultry woman winked playfully, "I heard you two last night… Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Shut up Ana," Saizo said trying to sound casual though he was a bit embarrassed. He managed to keep his face emotionless, whereas Kamanosuke was blushing madly. He was kinda cute.

Saizo started walking quickly again and the effeminate young man followed closely enough without a word. They waited until they'd put some distance between them and the group of idiots, before stopping at the edge of the woods and leaning on some trees, facing each other. The sky was getting darker and the wind was refreshing, almost cold in fact but it wasn't so bad. No one was around, and he appreciated the privacy. Saizo tilted his head slightly as he crossed his arms, and locked eyes with the other male.

"Where were you all day? Did you take care of your injury?" Saizo looked down at his small waist as he placed his arm on his own painful stomach. That stupid guy, punching him like that. And he'd been about to hit Kamanosuke with his bat, too. It infuriated Saizo.

"It's fine," he said simply.

Kamanosuke wasn't in his normal state right now. He'd spend the entire afternoon thinking about Saizo, thinking about what they'd done… He just couldn't get it out of his head. Right now he felt flustered, and so damn turned on. He really, really wanted to forget, and go back to his old self. But he just couldn't. Well he supposed he was the same person, except now he really was a pervert. Saizo's fault, all of it.

"You okay?" The raven raised a brow.

The young man clenched his fists as he stared at him harshly. Why was he so turned on just by the sound of his deep, low voice, and those caring, dark blue eyes? He wasn't supposed to be turned on by _caring_ eyes, damn it. And Saizo's lips were really, really nice too. Right now, Kamanosuke very much wanted to kiss him.

He stepped closer without really noticing.

"I… I can't stop… thinking about it." The blush on his otherwise pale cheeks wasn't anywhere near going away.

Saizo smirked and uncrossed his arms, also stepping closer, "Thinking about what?" He teased.

"You know, what we did last night!" He hissed.

"I thought you said it never happened?"

They were really close now, but not touching – yet. The sexual tension between the two was evident. Saizo saw one of the hickeys he'd given him, visible at the hem of his white collar, on the side of his neck. He licked his lips. It kinda turned him on even more seeing the mark he'd left on him.

Kamanosuke followed Saizo's every small movement with lustful green eyes. When he licked his perfect lips it made him go crazy. Soon his arms went flying around the taller male's neck and he brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. He let Saizo dominate the kiss; he secretly loved being dominated by him – or not so secretly, he supposed. Their tongues touched and intertwined heatedly as they moaned and breathed loudly. They pulled away to catch some air then kissed again, even more intensely every time.

Saizo was holding him tight, tugging at his white jacket. Kamanosuke was doing the same, with one hand in the thick, raven locks. Their bodies ended up completely flushed together and they were hard in a matter of seconds.

"God I want you so bad right now," Saizo whispered against his lips as he breathed hard, "Come on."

He grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the woods. He wanted to be sure they'd have some privacy. Once Saizo deemed the area safe enough he leaned Kamanosuke against a tree and captured his flushed lips into yet another passionate kiss. He could never get tired of his sweet, delicious taste. Soon they dropped their weapons carelessly. Saizo slid his hand under the other's jacket and touched the soft skin of his hip, before sliding it further and to his lower back. He liked the almost feminine curve as he finally brought his hand to his cute little ass…

"Kamano…" he whispered, unable to finish saying his name when his lips were assaulted. He had no idea what he'd been about to say, anyway. He just wanted to say his name for some reason.

He wanted to continue kissing him, and holding him. Saizo just wanted to pleasure him and never stop. His other hand eventually entangled in the silky fuchsia strands. He removed the hair tie and threw it away, before caressing the beautiful free hair eagerly. At some point Kamanosuke bit his lip lightly and Saizo was surprised. He pulled away but when he saw the lidded emerald eyes looking at him pleadingly he smirked. He got the hint; he bit him too, harder, and Kamanosuke moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

The wind cooled off their heated bodies slightly. It was dark in the middle of all the large trees. Saizo held Kamanosuke's cheek with one hand and caressed the delicate tattoo with his thumb softly.

"You're so hot," he whispered heatedly before kissing his jaw, and then his neck. He tugged at the collar and gave him one more hickey.

Kamanosuke was holding him back fiercely, and moaning in pure pleasure. But he wanted more, so much more. He fumbled with the hem of Saizo's shirt in an attempt to lift it.

Eventually the raven smiled and pulled away, only so that he could take it off by himself. He threw it away and then proceeded to take off Kamanosuke's jacket and top. He took a moment to observe the big, bright red scar across his stomach. He touched the skin above it ever so slightly then locked eyes with the smaller male.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Kamanosuke was honestly confused.

Saizo chuckled and leaned closer, so that his lips brushed against the soft, flushed cheek, "Let's just… not fight again. I don't want something like this to happen again…"

Kamanosuke frowned, "But I love fighting you!"

"I know that," he said slowly, amused, as he caressed his hip, enjoying the feel of his soft, warm skin, "but I don't want to hurt you."

"I love it when you hurt me," he whispered heatedly. Saizo saw it in his eyes now; they weren't exactly talking about the same thing here.

So he adapted quickly to the change of subject, and brought his hand to cup his butt cheek, "You were bleeding here last night though… I'm not sure if…"

"I don't care," he said almost desperately, clinging to Saizo, "I don't care. Please…"

"All right," he breathed and then kissed him. Their embrace was fierce as they held each other tight, hands running everywhere eagerly.

A few moments later Saizo lowered himself and got rid of Kamanosuke's lower garments, even his shoes. He just put everything away then looked at his beautiful, lithe body in the dark. He had his erection right in front of his face and he decided he wanted to try something. So he leaned closer and licked it tentatively. The small male shivered violently and moaned loudly, and he was so sexy as he entangled his hand in his own messy hair, naked body flushed against the tree.

"S-Saizo… Ahh…"

He had put it in his mouth to give him as much pleasure as possible. He loved every sound Kamanosuke made, it was the best music to his ears. He continued doing this for a little while as he held onto the guy's thin hips.

Kamanosuke's legs were terribly weak. He eventually warned Saizo, because he was about to come… This was too much. He'd never felt anything like it before, ever. He couldn't even think about anything, couldn't breathe properly. The pleasure was too intense. Saizo was good with his lips and tongue, damn…

He warned him again but he didn't stop. Kamanosuke had no choice but to come in his mouth. To his surprise Saizo didn't seem bothered at all. He just swallowed it and shrugged slightly, smiling when he pulled away. Kamanosuke let himself fall on his knees, right in front of the other. He placed one hand around his neck.

"Why did you…?"

"You don't taste bad at all, see," he said half-teasing right before kissing him softly.

Kamanosuke blushed and turned his head to the side. Saizo laughed and hugged him. Then he softly pushed him down on the blanket of scattered clothes on the ground. Climbing on top he kissed his neck then his chest, and his nipples… Now that felt good.

"Ahh… yeah… Saizo… b-bite… yeah… just like that…"

Listening to his sexy whispers Saizo complied and nibbled and bit the fragile skin, especially his nipples. This made Kamanosuke insane and Saizo was pleased when he realized he was already hard again. He was so amazing. Anticipating his nails clawing at his back, Saizo pinned his wrists down.

Suddenly though he tensed; they both did. Someone was near. Saizo had been so sure the area was clear so he was caught by surprise.

It turned out it was Sasuke; he jumped off a branch and landed not too far from them, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing we just…" Saizo started lamely but Kamanosuke angrily cut him.

"What the hell does it look like? Now go away!"

Sasuke took a few steps back, hesitant, "So… this means you're not after Isanami then?" He looked at Saizo.

Confused, the raven raised a brow, "What are you talking about?" He didn't move away from Kamanosuke. In fact, he was hiding him as best as he could with his body. He didn't want anyone else to see him like this.

Sasuke just smiled, said, "Never mind," and then quickly ran away, jumping up on a tree branch. What the hell was he so happy about?

"He's gone now," Kamanosuke whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he said as he turned his head to meet his bruised lips in a kiss.

Saizo's throbbing cock was painful so he eventually pulled away so that he could take off his pants and underwear. Now both completely naked, they pressed their bodies together and grinded into each other's hips.

"Fuck…" Saizo hissed, eyes half-lidded, "you sure you're okay? I mean…"

"Yes! Please…"

With his fuchsia hair all messy, his green eyes so lustful and needy, Kamanosuke looked beyond sexy… Saizo smirked as he decided to do this a little differently. So he pulled away slightly, grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Kamanosuke was docile and quickly understood his intentions. Soon he was on all fours waiting for Saizo expectantly. The sight of his long hair, smooth white back, small waist, his hips and especially his ass was so erotic. Saizo placed kisses all over his back as he stroked himself a few times to gather precum.

He held his breath as he moved closer and his cock touched Kamanosuke's entrance.

"Ahh… Saizo! What are you waiting for?"

No matter how angry his voice was, Saizo just found him cute. He wrapped one arm around his waist carefully as he slowly slid inside of him. It was just as amazing as last night and more. In this position it seemed he could reach even deeper. Kamanosuke weakened as his limbs trembled intensely. As Saizo started moving inside him, Kamanosuke's face eventually went to rest in his arms on the ground. Saizo kept his arm around his waist so he could keep his hips elevated.

"You okay?"

"Hurts… but I love it," the other whispered as he looked behind his shoulder to meet Saizo's blue eyes.

Kamanosuke was smiling actually. He was enjoying this without a doubt. This reassured Saizo so he continued with the intense, deep thrusts.

The sky was completely dark by now, but their eyes were used to it. The wind was plain cold but they were so hot that they barely noticed. Still, Saizo leaned close and pressed his chest to Kamanosuke's back. He moved inside him a bit slower and smoother but the other didn't seem to mind. He was enjoying it just as much. With every thrust he moaned and Saizo thought that he could never get tired of hearing those lovely sounds coming out of that sinful mouth.

He kissed his shoulder and Kamanosuke turned his head almost desperately. Saizo got the hint and leaned even closer to kiss his lips.

Then, against his lips Kamanosuke whispered, "Harder…"

Smirking, he nodded and pulled away. He grabbed his hips with both hands and obeyed Kamanosuke's demand. He pounded inside him fiercely now, panting. They were both trembling with so much pleasure as they got closer to release.

They locked eyes, Kamanosuke keeping his head turned, unwilling to look away from Saizo's handsome face, his toned, sexy body… He reached back and grabbed his muscular thigh with one hand. He swallowed hard then moaned loudly one last time as they both tensed and came.

Saizo enveloped him with his arms and rolled to the side. Kamanosuke was trembling as Saizo caressed his hair soothingly. He moved out of him and they both shivered.

"We should probably," Saizo said after a long silence, "head back… it's cold so..."

Kamanosuke pressed his back into Saizo's chest and hid his face in his arms partly as he curled up on himself, "I wanna stay here…"

"All right."

He couldn't resist running his hand across Kamanosuke's body. His slender leg, the curve of his hip and waist… At some point the delicate male just took Saizo's hand and held it in his.

"We can stay like this for now, but tomorrow we pretend this never happened." Kamanosuke said firmly.

"Yeah, whatever," he rolled his eyes. After what happened today Kamanosuke didn't have much credibility.

"And we don't tell anyone!"

"You moron," he chuckled, "Ana and Sasuke already know…"

"We can deny it!" Kamanosuke turned around in Saizo's arms, to face him. His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes wide and almost scared.

"…I don't know how to say this but… I mean Sasuke actually saw us so…"

"Oh… we can't really deny it, can we?"

He looked so nervous and afraid all of a sudden. It was quite endearing. Saizo squeezed him tight and kissed his soft hair.

"Hey don't worry about it. Nobody cares."

"But now they'll really think I'm a girl!"

Ah, so that's what all of this was about, Saizo thought with an amused smile. He shook his head slightly.

"If they do then I'll tell them you're not…"

Kamanosuke said nothing. He bit his lip as he hid his face in Saizo's chest. He felt tired and cold and he was already getting used to physical contact with him. Actually he kind of craved it constantly now.

"We really should go… or put on our clothes at least…" Saizo eventually said. He grabbed the white and gray jacket and put it over their bodies. It didn't offer much protection from the wind but it was better than nothing.

After another moment of silence Kamanosuke hesitantly said, "Yesterday… you said… we'd go to the baths."

"Ah, yeah, I said that didn't I?"

"Do you think the others are there right now?" He asked shyly. He didn't like the idea of being exposed in front of other people. Just Saizo.

"No I don't think so," he smiled, liking where this was heading.

"Maybe we should go now."

"Sure."

Still, they were reluctant to move away from each other. It took a while before they were standing and fully clothed. They brushed the dirt off their outfits, picked up their weapons, and then started walking. It was a long walk there but they didn't mind. They were silent yet it wasn't awkward. They felt relaxed.

Eventually Saizo pointed out, "Hey we spent an entire day without you trying to make me bleed."

"Day's not over yet," he teased. They looked to the side and their eyes met.

Saizo couldn't resist placing a quick kiss on those delicious flushed lips. Then he smiled teasingly at the shock in the other's green eyes.

"You… Don't act like we're some kind of couple! Got it?" Kamanosuke pushed him angrily, but without much strength. Saizo just tripped but quickly regained balance. They continued walking.

"What are we then?" He teased.

"Rivals."

"Yeah right…" he rolled his eyes.

They walked the rest of the way without anymore talking. It was late when they arrived and thankfully they were alone. They stripped off their clothes and slid in the hot water.

They just sat and relaxed, with the water reaching up to their shoulders. Kamanosuke kept sending sideways glances at Saizo.

He announced, "Next time, I want to…" he blushed, hesitant.

"You want to what?"

"I want to… be on top."

"Ha! No."

Kamanosuke got up suddenly and shivered as his torso was now exposed to the wind. But he didn't care. He brushed the wet hair clinging to his neck behind his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a man too! So I wanna do it," he argued.

Saizo was nothing more than amused by all this. He got up and moved closer to the adorable psycho male. Well, not so much psycho now. Seemed he had tamed him a little. Saizo smiled at his own thoughts as he leaned close and kissed his lips passionately. He slid his arm around Kamanosuke's small waist as he deepened the kiss, teasing him with his tongue. Kamanosuke weakened in his hold and his eyes were lidded when the raven pulled away.

"Sorry, but no," Saizo whispered teasingly.

Kamanosuke quickly recovered from his moment of weakness. "We'll fight for it then!"

So maybe he was still a psycho. Saizo narrowly escaped from a punch thrown at him. Kamanosuke continued trying to attack him but he was clumsy in the water and Saizo just mocked him; without his weapon he wasn't that strong.

"You're such an idiot stop it…"

Kamanosuke didn't stop. He kept trying to attack him and at some point Saizo just took his arms and held them in place. It was difficult though; the small guy was stronger than he looked. They struggled and eventually just fell in the water, panting. Saizo shook his head in disbelief.

"Can't you just relax for a couple minutes damn it?"

The bright-haired male scoffed and moved away, sitting at a couple feet distance from Saizo.

"Fine but this conversation isn't over."

"Yes it's over," Saizo rolled his eyes.

"No it's not!"

"Okay, fine, it's not over," he repressed the urge to roll his eyes _again_.

"Good."

What a stubborn moron, Saizo thought fondly. He waited a few moments then shifted closer, and closer, until they were a few inches apart. He slid his arm carefully around Kamanosuke to pull him close. He blushed but didn't protest. Saizo didn't really know why he'd done it. He just liked holding him, feeling his lithe body against his – especially if they were naked, that was a huge plus.

"When we go on missions… for Sanada… or whatever… we won't do stuff like that," Kamanosuke said firmly without looking at him.

"Of course not," Saizo agreed.

"Just… when you're bored, and have nothing to do… you can come find me… if you want." He sounded defensive, which made Saizo smile.

He nuzzled his hair a little as he whispered, "Knowing you, I think you'll always find me first."

"Shut up," he said. But he didn't deny it. They both knew it was true.

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to leave comments, questions, suggestions, anything!_


	3. Chapter 3

Have you seen the last two episodes? Things are getting so fucked up.

Anyway, partly for that reason, my chapter 3 might be the last one. It was fun while it lasted but, I can't write a canon fan fic on that anime. Not now anyway. I might write an AU fic about these two guys some time though…

Anyways, this is my very own version of what happened when they got drunk on the boat lol. Oh and thanks so so much for the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy^^

…

Everyone was drunk, and pretty much everyone was asleep. Except two low life pirate guys; feeling light headed but not sleepy yet, they decided to have some fun with the pretty boy with fuchsia hair. They both sat right next to him, laughing drunkenly. One of them touched the long, girly hair, playing with it and Kamanosuke didn't even wake up.

He looked up at his friend. "He looks so much like a girl."

The other smiled and laughed. "I know! Jinpachi was actually _flirting_ with him before!"

The sleeping male eventually frowned and moaned lightly. Then blurry green eyes cracked open and immediately, he crawled away from the two pirates.

"Don't fucking touch me…" he growled, disgusted. One quick glance downward and he saw that he still had all his clothes on, which was a good thing. Still, he glared at the two. "Touch me again and I'll kill you."

Kamanosuke didn't realize this, but he didn't have much credibility. His cheeks were flushed and he was undeniably still drunk. He slurred his words more than anything. The two guys burst out laughing as they shifted closer to him again. It was more fun now that he was awake, after all.

"Come on don't be like that cutie."

"Yeah, look at you, you're so pretty I just wanna kiss you…"

The ugliest one – in Kamanosuke's opinion, anyway – actually grabbed his locks of long bright hair harshly, yanking his head back, and licked his neck. Now he was utterly disgusted. He felt sick. He struggled but they were two against one and he was pinned onto the harsh floor of the ship. Damn it, why did he have to get so drunk? Now he felt hazy and couldn't even fight back properly.

As Kirigakure Saizo looked down from his spot on the top of the boat, he witnessed the pathetic display of Kamanosuke rendered vulnerable by alcohol and well, two stupid pirate guys. But Saizo didn't find it funny. Actually he felt the urge to attack these men and slaughter their arms with his sword to punish them for touching what he considered his property with their filthy hands. While he was at it he could always cut off the tongue of the guy who'd licked the pretty male's neck; that was totally unforgivable.

So the raven jumped down and glared at them harshly. They were so drunk that they just laughed for no reason. One of them made some stupid joke, asking if Kamanosuke was his woman or what. Saizo did not laugh.

Well, he didn't cut off their arms or tongues but he did kick their asses. One was knocked out for good and the other just scurried off to the cabins down inside the ship. Kamanosuke and Saizo were now the only ones awake on the deck.

The lithe young man got up to his feet, stumbling drunkenly, while rubbing his neck with his hand fervently. He swallowed hard and looked at the water in the distance. Cool wind blew in his hair lightly. His face looked really pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

Saizo said nothing as Kamanosuke ran to the handrail to grab tightly onto the ledge and he really looked like he was gonna be sick indeed. But he wasn't. He didn't throw up. Instead he eventually climbed up the ledge and dove in the water, just like that. Saizo's dark blue eyes went wide in shock; what the hell? He went to lean against the handrail at the same spot the other had been, looking down. Kamanosuke was swimming lazily in the cold water as if it were perfectly normal. A spot of white – and pink – in the dark. At least the waves were relatively calm tonight. He'd be fine… Still, Saizo was worried.

"And how are you planning to get back up here you idiot?" He yelled so that the male would hear him.

Kamanosuke just looked up at him expectantly like the moron he was. Saizo rolled his eyes and glanced around. He found a rope ladder and threw it down the side of the boat.

"Saizo come swim with me!" Kamanosuke yelled back.

"No thanks! I don't plan on dying of hypothermia! Just climb up!" He insisted.

Kamanosuke looked like he was pouting although Saizo couldn't tell in the dark and at this distance. But then he did as he was told and climbed up the rope ladder. Saizo grabbed his arms to help him at the end, because the smaller guy looked exhausted. Kamanosuke ended up collapsing on top of him, trembling. Exhausted _and_ freezing. And now Saizo was cold too. He pushed him away, unwilling to let the cold water creep under his clothes.

The bright-haired male sat up and hugged his knees, shivering. He looked at the knocked out pirate, and at the other sleeping people – heavy sleepers apparently since they hadn't woke up even with all the raucous Saizo had caused. Then he locked lidded green eyes with Saizo's dark blue orbs. The latter didn't look too happy. He flailed his arms slightly as he spoke.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Felt like it."

"Don't ever drink again! These guys were… touching you and you couldn't even defend yourself!"

"I could've… I c-could… I d-didn't…" Kamanosuke's teeth were chattering. He had no idea why he'd jumped in the water. His drunken brain had thought it seemed like a good and fun idea apparently. But that stupid water was freezing. Now he was trying to tell Saizo that he wouldn't have needed his help earlier – even though it was a damn lie and he knew it – but it seemed he'd lost his ability to talk properly.

"Just don't ever drink again you're even more stupid when you drink!" The raven stared at him harshly as he shifted to sit closer.

Kamanosuke kept his eyes on the taller male's handsome face. He sniffed and replaced his loose, messy hair behind his shoulders. Then he hugged himself and shuddered.

"I didn't like it," he recalled that guy's tongue touching his neck. "I… only want you to do stuff like that to me."

"Good cause I don't want anyone else to touch you."

"And I don't want you to touch anyone else!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

They had leaned closer almost unconsciously during the loud argument. Now Kamanosuke's lidded green eyes were staring from Saizo's full lips to his lustful dark blue eyes. The next instant their arms flew around each other's neck and waist and they were kissing passionately.

But Kamanosuke interrupted it and said, "Wait, I think I'm gonna be sick."

He jumped to his feet and leaned over the handrail. But just like earlier the nausea passed and he didn't throw up. He wasn't feeling so good though. He sighed and just let himself fall onto his back. Great, now his head hurt. He threw his arm across his face, hiding his eyes and forehead partly.

Saizo looked at him and gradually leaned closer. "So are you gonna be sick or not?"

"…Don't know."

"Just don't throw yourself in the water again. Please."

Kamanosuke chuckled drunkenly. "Saizo. Kiss me again."

The raven had every intention to do so in fact. He slid the wet white fabric of his jacket to each side and ran his hand across Kamanosuke's waist, right under the soaked white undershirt, reveling in the smooth feel of his skin. With his other hand he grabbed his slender wrist and removed it from his face, pinning it above his head instead. Saizo leaned close and admired the sight of his pretty, flustered face before capturing those slightly bluish lips into a heated kiss.

The lithe male responded fiercely as he pressed his tongue into Saizo's mouth and moaned through the kiss. The hand which wasn't pinned down entangled in thick raven locks and tugged harshly.

Saizo had been repressing his urges for a while. They were on a mission with Sanada, after all. They hadn't touched each other in so many days. It had felt like forever. In front of the others, while travelling or fighting, they acted normally. Although they had a certain complicity which couldn't be ignored. The others attributed this to the fact that their fighting styles went well together.

Long story short, Saizo was extremely horny right now. And everyone else was sleeping so they finally had a chance to be intimate. Saizo enjoyed every breath, every moan which escaped those sinful flushed lips. Kamanosuke kept saying his name in between kisses and it turned him on even more. Every time Saizo's cock twitched and grew even thicker and harder.

He let his hand run across the slender male's side. He liked the almost feminine curve of his skinny waist, and his bony hips. His abs were nice too – not as defined as Saizo's own muscles, but still toned and firm. In his eyes Kamanosuke was the sexiest person he knew, and he wouldn't exchange him for the world.

The greatest of it all was that he knew Kamanosuke secretly felt the exact same way. He could see all those emotions and more reflected in the pretty, lustful green eyes, behind long black eyelashes, and he joined their lips again, and again.

Alerted by some noise, Saizo suddenly looked up and glanced around. But everyone was still sound asleep it seemed. Most people had retired to the cabins inside earlier of course. But some were sleeping here in the open, amongst them Isanami and that annoying kid… Perhaps they'd just moved or spoken in their sleep or something.

"Saizo," Kamanosuke whispered heatedly into his neck, misinterpreting his hesitation, "I've been letting you do all the work, huh? I'm such a bad lover. Let me… let me make you feel good…"

Without warning the smaller male slid his hand down inside Saizo's pants, wrapping his fingers around his throbbing erection. And as he stroked him Saizo's arms shook with the effort of holding himself up. This felt amazing; Kamanosuke was stroking him so ruthlessly, squeezing almost painfully hard. And his face, so close, god… He was so beautiful right now - drunk, too. But Saizo couldn't help but think, he kind of liked drunk Kamanosuke, he kind of liked him a lot.

Said drunk male flipped them over eagerly and tugged at the waistband of his pants to lower them on his thighs. He used both hands to jerk him off really fast, and he smiled. Saizo's lips were parted and nothing but grunts and moans of pure pleasure were coming out. Kamanosuke's beautiful lips were parted as well as he leaned closer and kissed him harshly, biting and nibbling at his bottom lip, surely bruising it. Saizo had to entangle his hand in the male's wet fuchsia locks to force him to pull away.

"Calm the fuck down…" he whispered but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. Not when he was making him feel so damn good… down there…

Kamanosuke smirked and lowered himself, and Saizo's heart started beating even faster. He held his breath and soon his dark eyes widened at the erotic sight of the sexy male giving him a blow job.

"Oh fuck… fuck… yeah… don't stop… just like that… you're good at this… holy shit…"

The smaller guy was extremely satisfied with all the heated whispers Saizo was letting out. They locked eyes as Kamanosuke flicked the tip of his cock with his tongue. God that was so hot… Saizo couldn't get enough.

"Come here you…" The tall male sat up. Kamanosuke interrupted his actions and looked into his eyes curiously.

The raven reached out with his big hands to grab his lover's thin hips. In a swift movement he pulled him close, so that he was sitting in his lap. Saizo held him in his strong arms and kissed the crook of his neck aggressively, marking his skin with a hickey. He knew just how much Kamanosuke loved that.

He loved it a little too much actually. He was moaning Saizo's name and tilting his head back, while holding onto Saizo's shoulders loosely with his pale hands.

"Saizo I want you inside me, I want you inside me…"

"Shh keep it down," he chuckled but again he couldn't be mad. Not when he felt this twinge of pleasure deep inside him at hearing those words. It was more than just pleasure. Saizo liked this guy so much – he liked having him in his arms. The moment was perfect…

Until it was broken. Isanami was woken up by the noise apparently. She was still completely wasted as she tried to stand up on her unstable legs. She tilted her head as she stared at the two guys. Kamanosuke's long jacket was hiding Saizo's exposed dick – which he hurried to tug back into his pants. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He tried to push Kamanosuke away, but he held on to him like his life depended on it.

"What're you two doing?" Isanami asked drunkenly, leaning onto the nearby wooden mast.

"Um," Saizo tried to push the male away again. No successs. He chuckled nervously, "He's just being clingy, you know how he is…"

"No!" Kamanosuke suddenly exclaimed, and he removed himself from Saizo, getting up to his feet. He swallowed and stared at Isanami harshly, while taking a few steps towards her, stumbling slightly. His clothes and wet hair were a mess but he didn't care. He barely even noticed. "No! He's lying," he went on. "I… I love Saizo! Do you have a problem with that?" He pointed at her accusingly.

She just laughed drunkenly and fell back on her butt. "You're so silly. What are you talking about? Are you an idiot?"

"You annoying bitch!" Kamanosuke was about ready to slap her but Saizo went to hold him back, hugging him from behind.

"Calm down," he whispered in his ear, then addressed the girl, "You should just go back to sleep! This guy's clearly bothering you so I'm just gonna go… lock him up inside a cabin… or something…"

More like lock themselves up, very much together, but he omitted that detail.

"Come back to sleep with me after Saizo," she smiled and tilted her head.

He just nodded. No big deal, she was already falling asleep again. Keeping a firm arm around Kamanosuke's small waist, Saizo led them to the cabins inside.

"Let's go somewhere we won't be interrupted…"

"Then you'll fuck me hard?" He said in such a horny voice that it made Saizo's throbbing cock grow as hard as ever.

"Yeah… I'll do that."

The small cabins were all occupied – except one. Nice. Saizo smiled triumphantly as he got inside, kicked the door closed and let himself fall on the small mattress. He was still holding Kamanosuke so he fell on top of him.

"Why don't you take this off…" he whispered in the smaller guy's ear, his nose brushing against damp, sweet scented pink locks.

He was tugging at the jacket and Kamanosuke took it off eagerly. He was very docile right now, his body was responding to Saizo's every touch. He just wanted to be kissed, held, and of course, fucked. His lidded green eyes said it all. The alcohol had taken away the very few inhibitions he usually had so there were absolutely no restraints, no excuses.

They didn't even bother taking off their clothes completely. Kamanosuke just took off Saizo's black shirt, so that he could run his delicate hands all over his toned chest and abs, but other than that they kept the rest of their clothes on. They just tugged at each other's pants to reveal erect, needy members which they rubbed onto one another fiercely.

But Saizo wanted more so he grabbed the thin hips while staring meaningfully into his emerald eyes.

"You want me inside you?" He said huskily.

"Yeah," Kamanosuke smiled wickedly, and his body trembled in anticipation.

"Show me how bad you want it."

"This bad…" Kamanosuke didn't hesitate. He positioned himself with his tight little ass right above Saizo's cock, and lowered his hips until he was all the way inside him. He couldn't repress a scream of a mix of pain and pleasure. He was so deep inside, and god it hurt, it hurt so much, but it felt so good…

"Saizo," he panted, "I can't… move…"

"Come closer," Saizo wrapped his arms around his small body and pulled him close so that he could kiss his lips softly. He just wanted to squeeze him in his arms. Saizo was himself overwhelmed by the feeling… his lover's warmth surrounding his cock… it was too amazing.

He helped him to move with his hands at his hips. Saizo bucked out his hips and soon they were moving at once, in a steady rhythm.

"S-Saizo… Sh-shit… Ahh… H-harder…" Kamanosuke locked eyes with him desperately.

"You're kinda the one in control right now…"

"But… I can't…"

The raven got the hint. After letting Kamanosuke ride him passionately for a few more moments, because he just loved this so much, well he flipped them over while keeping his dick inside of him. He pinned the smaller male into the mattress harshly while he fucked him intensely. Now this, Kamanosuke liked. And he was letting it show.

"Saizo! Saizo… Yeah… Oh my god… Don't… stop…"

"Keep it down," he chuckled, but he was letting out grunts of pleasure himself with each deep, passionate thrust. Soon he was sweating a little due to the effort.

Panting, the taller male tried to spread Kamanosuke's slender legs even farther apart. But the pants were in the way. Growling Saizo pulled away. Ignoring the adorable male's lovely moans of protest, he just grabbed his pants and almost ripped them off him. Tossing them aside Saizo smiled appreciatively as he could now spread his legs a lot more. Kamanosuke was so flexible, he was amazing. They locked eyes as Saizo started thrusting inside him even deeper, even more roughly, every time.

They couldn't last much longer. They'd been deprived of each other's touch for too long, and it was like a drug for the both of them. They came together. As they leaned closer to one another their breaths mingled until finally they joined their darkened lips into a sweet kiss. Saizo pulled out of him but he continued holding him tight in his arms. He didn't want to let go. His feelings were kind of troubling right now. And he remembered something.

"So…" he searched Kamanosuke's eyes, "you love me?"

"No," he whispered defensively, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck and holding him back tightly. Saizo laughed softly into his silky hair.

He rolled on his side while keeping the smaller guy in his arms. Neither wanted to let go of this fierce embrace. Unspoken feelings made them rather shy. And Kamanosuke was drunk right now, therefore showing his vulnerable side.

"I said it to shut her up."

"I'm sure you meant every word," Saizo replied half-teasing. Mostly he wanted to hear his answer to that.

"N-No… I was drunk."

"Still are."

"Yeah. So I don't know what I'm saying. I let you fuck me cause I'm drunk. And right now I'm letting you hold me like this cause I'm drunk." Saizo could feel the heat of Kamanosuke's flushed cheeks against his neck. He smirked.

"Uh-huh…"

"Shut up it's the truth. Drinking too much sake… does that… to people. Everyone knows that Saizo." He entangled his fingers in messy raven locks as he whispered, "I hate you."

And Saizo felt the same way – he hated Kamanosuke because he made him lose his cool. He hated him because he didn't recognize himself anymore. Because of the way he had felt when those guys had molested him. Saizo had felt so enraged, so furious, so possessive. He hated Kamanosuke for entering his mind, his thoughts, and never leaving. For becoming his one weakness.

Saizo squeezed his lover in his arms and, with a slight humor leaking through his soft spoken words, said, "I love you too, you know."

…

A/N: This is so short, I'm sorry. The first and second chapters were better, I know. I just wanted to write a third and last part… I'm sure you understand why I can't continue. I mean the anime's getting pretty freaky with so many characters and I can't wait to see what happens with everyone. Like I said maybe I'll come up with a cool AU story for this pairing, with an actual plot lol. This was just for fun.

Later, who knows, when the canon story progresses and we come to understand the setting and the characters better well, maybe I can come up with a decent story. We'll see. Until then, thanks so much for reading it was my pleasure to entertain you a little^^


End file.
